degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4441793-20160518024802
Zig and Zoe attempt to make up with Maya and Grace. MAYA: Nigga, we are DONE. What part of that don't you understand? Wait, you never understood the word NO, that's your fucking problem. Well, that shit ain't flying no more. I'm all about my music and my money and everything that begins with M. See, when I think of Z's. I think of SLEEP. Because your boring. Your sex is boring. Your conversations are boring. Oh, and something else comes to mind when I think of Z's, like that bitch you was fucking. Go back there, 'cause ain't shit happening here no more. You will never get another motherfuckin WHIFF of this. You hear me? *Slams door in Zig's face* GRACE: I know you ain't waddle your ass all the way here with no belly sticking out a mile in front of you, carrying some dirty nigga's bastard ass child and STILL trying to eat my pussy. You's a NASTY bitch. Say what you want? Niggas don't want to date me 'cause I dress like a nigga and act like a nigga so I ought to be kissing your feet for giving me attention. NO. I don't know what bitch you got me fucked up with but try that shit on that punk ass nigga you manipulated in the woods, 'cause I ain't that desperate and I ain't that stupid. Stalk my motherfucking house one more time and I'll have your ass in jail AFTER I give a late-term abortion with my bare hands. Fuck off my property. *Slams door in Zoe's face* Having gotten owned and egoes bruised up, Zig and Zoe 'coincidentally' meet in the woods to cry and mope. ZOE: My heart is broken AGAIN. Ugh! Bitches ain't shit. ZIG: You're right about that. ZOE: Excuse me? ZIG:(shrugs) You said it. ZOE: Niggas ain't shit either! Least of all, your raggedy ass. ZIG: That's not what you said 7, 6 months ago or however pregnant you are. ZOE: Oh, nigga, don't get cocky. You was the one screaming my name so loud right on this tree stump I had to cram my panties in your mouth just to get you to shut the fuck up. Moaning like a BITCH. ZIG: Yeah, I was screaming for you to get the fuck off of me. ZOE: Right? When you had a vise grip on my waist the whole time? Shut the fuck up. ZIG: I hate you. Zoe looks at him like he's stupid. ZOE: I hate you too, nigga. ZIG: Fuck you. ZOE:(changes demeanor) Want to? ZIG:(acknowledging consent) Please, can I? ZOE: I offered, didn't I? ZIG: Yeah, you did. ZOE: My place. ZIG: Sure. ZOE: Don't break my water. ZIG: Nah, the goal is to break your BEDFRAME and get you wet, but don't worry, water stays intact as does the baby. ZOE: Oooh, I hear that hot shit, Daddy. But talk is cheap and frankly, you sound a lot smarter and look a lot sexier when you're quiet.